The Ghost of Danny Fenton
by gecko-grl-2
Summary: Taylor is going to prove that the old Fenton's building isn't haunted. But what happens when the ghost that she is trying to prove doesn't exist saves her from a painful death. ON HOLD!
1. The House

AU.This fanfic is an alternate universe one, if u have any questions put it in a review and ill try and anwer them. ENJOY!

Disclamer: i dont own a t.v show.

* * *

Taylor stood before the old Fenton residence. The slight breeze played with her light brown hair. Her light green t-shirt hung loosly over her thin frame, and black sneakers peeked out from under her blue, bell-bottom jeans. 

If you were one of the people who walked down the street that night, you would have not noticed her. There was nothing exceedingly different about her as she stood in front of the brick building. She ws just another background person. Even in school there wa nothing excedinly different about her. She had a B average grade, didn't do any sports, and she wasn't in any clubs. Yet that's the way she liked it; if you're part of the background people don't worry about what you do.

The old house looked lonly siting there with no lights on. The yard hadn't been cut in ages, well thats not a surprise since no one lived here anymore. The Fentons had moved out two months after their son's, Danny, death.

Danny died 80 years ago in a freak lab accident. His parents had built a Ghost Protal and they couldn't get it to work. Danny had gone inside the portal to try and fix it for them. He found out the hard way that the 'on' button had been put on the inside of the portal. The portal had electrocuted him and he died an apparentally painful death. His parents had rushed back to the lab when they heard the ear-spliting scream and froze when they saw their son laying in from of a now working portal, which glowed an erie green light. They had taken him to the hospital right away, yet the doctors couldn't bring Danny back from the abyss. The Fentons never recovered from this, they left town after Danny's funeral and didn't come back.

Realiters tried to sell the abandoned house, but to no avail. All the costomers walked or ran away saying that they couldn't live in that house because they always felt like they were being watched, and every now and then people would run out saying that it was haunted by the ghost of Danny Fenton. No one had been brave enough to go into the basement where the lab was supposed to be, but they say that if you look down the stairs you can see the errie green glow of the ghost portal that is still operating to this day.

Rumors of what goes on in that building all revolve around the ghost of Danny. One that Taylor seemed to hear alot is that Danny's ghost had stayed in the human world in order to keep the other ghosts from comming through the portal that had caused his death. It would seem that this could be possible but she didn't really believe in ghosts. She hadn't seen one nor had anyone else.

Taylor wanted to know if the house was really haunted or if people were letting their imagninations get away from them. If there was a ghost haunting the house then she would admit that ghosts were real. If not ,then, she would tell everone else 'I told you so' and fad into the background once again.

The sun was setting and the street lamps came on one by one. The shadows grew and played with the pale light, teasing it, daring it to banish thembefore the night came and they swallowed the light.

Most people are scared of the dark, it holds somthing unknown and it dangerous. But Taylor wasn't like other people. To her the dark issued a chalange, and she lived for the challange. She could stay in a dark room and not have to worry about anything hiding in the shadows, because if they could hid in the dark then so could she.

Taylor shivered. There seemed to be a chill on the wind that wasn't there earlier, and she felt like she was being watched.

_'Get ahold of yourself Taylor!' _She thought to herself. _'You can do this! The house is empty and you're going to prove it!'_

She walked across the sidewalk and went up the stairs. The door didn't have any chains on it nor was it locked. The rumors had kept everyone else at bay. The door knob was cold and rusty from lack of use. When she put her hand on the knob she got this sudden chill, like she had put her hand in a freezer or in a bucket of ice. Again the felling of being watched.

The door creaked when Taylor pushed it open, the hinges hadn't been oiled in forever. The room beyond the door was dark and quite scary to those who cant' see. Taylor froze in the doorway. She was actually scared of the dark for once.

_'My flashlight! Oh, I'm glad that I brought it.'_ Taylor let out a sigh of relief. She reached into her backpack and pulled out the battery-powered flashlight. She hoped that the batterys still had enough juice in them for tonight.

She clicked the 'on' button and the doorway was flooded with light. Pointing the flashlight in different directions, she dubbed it safe to enter the abandoned building.

Taking a few steps forward, she found herself in what appeared to have been the living room. Dust was clotected on the floors and all the furniture. Sweeping the beam of light over the walls, she noticed that there weren't any pictures or shelves. _'The Fenton's probably took them when they moved.'_ She thought. On the left side of the room was a flight of srairs that led to the second floor of the house. Taylor walked toward the starirs, planning to see what was located on the second floor when she heard the creaking of a door and a shot click. She spun around and pointed the flashlight at the now closed door. Her heart was pounding so heard that she was sure that it would wake the neighbors.

_'It's ok...it had to of been the wind...there was a breeze outside and I've watched doors get shut by the wind before...' _Taylor tought, trying to clam herself down. She turned back to stairs and decided against going up there, Instead she went to the other side of the living room where she had seen another doorway.

This room appeared to have been the kitchen. The counters and the table had loads of dust on them, otherwise it looked like a normal family kitchen. Again, like the living room, there was nothing on the walls. No pictures, no shelves, nothing. _'Maybe they liked free wall space.'_ Taylor mused. Off to the right of the room appeared to be another set of stairs, only this one led downwards. And it gave off a green-ish glow. It was very spooky. Then Taylor realized that those stairs must lead to the basment lab! And that green-ish glow must be coming from the ghost portal.

She turned on her heel and left the kitchen, if the ghost portal did exist then she didn't want ot be anywhere near it. When she re-entered the living room she made the discsion to see what was up-stairs. She had a thought in her mind that it was probably bed-rooms, since that was how other buildings were built. The stairs creaked under the unacustomed weight but they still held up (Though they were straining themselves terriblly, the next time she used them they might break.). She walked the hallway and chacked every door. All but one was locked (I'll give u 1 hint as to whose was un-locked.).

The door that hadn't been locked was at the end of the hall-way and there was a sign on the door. It read, **_'Danny's Room.' _**Taylor stood there unsure of what to do. This was the room of the boy who the rumers orbited around. She could see what kind of room he had, what he was like, anything. Yet she was unsure. Why was his door the only one un-locked? Why?

_'I guess there is only one way to find out.'_ She turned the door knob and pushed the door open. The hinges creaked, showing that the door hadn't been used in a long time. She waved her flashlight around the room from the doorway. The feeling of being watched had come back again and the hairs on the back of her head stood on end. She tried to tell her-self that it was nothing more than her imagination, but the feeling was persistent.

_'Just get it over with!'_ Taylor yelled at herself. She took a few steps into the room and insepected the walls. Un-like the other rooms, the walls here were covered in pictures of spaace ships and comic book heros. The bed was normal, if a little dusty, there was a computer in one corner of the room and a book shelf in the other. It looked like a typical room for a 14 year old. Nothing really stood out except for the space ship pictures on the wall. Diagrams and photos were every where, and from what she could see, Danny seemed to be a normal kid with a dream. A dream that got taken away form him at an early age.

She had been at the computer desk looking at some papers when it happened. Her flashlight flickered on and off before the light died out.  
Her voice cought in her throat and she froze, her hand inches away from the paper she was going to look at.

The darkness was immense.

_'It's ok Taylor, You've been in the dark before and nothing happened to you!'_ She thought frantically.

She laid her hand on the desk, in hopes of calming herself down. Her hand felt the corner of the desk as she tried to find the wall.

A wierd feeling began to arise when somthing cold started to be felt inside her body near the lungs. It traveled up her wind-pipe and into her mouth. She ghasped and a blue mist escaped out of her mouth.

"What..." The blue whisp evaporated leaving a confused Taylor behind.

The hair on her arms and the back of her neck stood on end as the room's tempereture dropped considerbly. She could swear that someone was watching her.

"What are you doing?" An echo-y voice asked, coming from behind her.

"AHHH!" Taylor screamed and turned around to face the speaker. But all she saw was the darkness that she wan't so desperatly out of. "W-who's t-there!" Taylor trembled, still trying to see the speaker. "I-I'm warning y-you, I'm a-armed!" she studdered while holding the not-working flashlight in an attack position.

She could have sworn that she heard a sigh.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the voice replied. A green light began to glow a few feet away form Taylor.

The green glow reveled a teenage boy that was a little taller than Taylor. He was wearing a black hazmat suit with silver gloves, boots, and collar. Messy white hair hanged over his glowing, neon, green eyes. Oh, and one last thing, he was floating about a foot off the ground.

_'That's a ghost!' _Taylor thought. _'It has to be! He's **floating** off the ground!"_

He had his right fist closed and this was where the green glow was enaminating from. His posture showed that he wasn't going to attack, but Taylor wasn't in the righ frame of mind at the moment. She was truly scared. They were right about there being a ghost in the Fenton's house, maybe they were righ tabout all the stuff they said ghosts did! Her thoughts were a gumbled mess, but one stood out and forced her to listen.

_'Run You Idiot! Run!'_ And run she did.

She darted to the door and down the hall. It was difficult since there was no light but she managed to make it to the stairs in one piece.

"Wait!" The ghost called. But she didn't listen. She jumped to the first step on the stairs and didn't notice it give under her weight.

She made it halfway down the stairs before it happened. The step she was on gave at her weight and cracked, causing the entire stair-case to fall on top of her. She awaited the inevitable pain of landing on the floor and being crushed by the stair; maybe her ghost would be traped here like Danny's.

All of the sudden she felt someone's hand close around her arm, and imidiatly after she felt like she was dipped in a glass full of cold water. She wated two seconds for the inevital pain but when it didn't come she opened her eyes, unaware that she had closed them.

She saw the stairs below her, broken and splintered. She saw her feet dangling below her and her eyes went wide when she thought that she saw her body become see-through for the briefest of seconds. Her attention turned to the presure on her arm and she saw a sight that made her eyes go even wider from shock.

The ghost that she saw in Danny's room was floating above her holding her up. Apparently he had swooped in at the last second and saved her from a painful death. She saw the relief in his erily green eyes and a half-smile that tugged at his lips.

"You might want to be careful on the stairs, They look like they're going to collapse at any moment." His echo-y voice said, looking like he was going to start laughing any minute.

Taylor looked back at the demolished stairs and said the first thing that came to mind, "T-thanks for t-the warning."

And with that the darkness engulfed her mind and she was in the state of un-conciousness.

* * *

A.N, thanx for reading, i hope u enjoyed it. Plz review. i'll write the next chap. bu ti don't kow when it will be done, i'm writing another fanfic and i got this idea and i just had to publish it. -geckogrl2

* * *

This is an advertizment for another fanfic that i am writing. it is called **_'The Phantom's Gem.'_** Danny sacrifices himself in order too save amity park, and all that is left of him is a small green gem. Bruce Wyane finds the gem and takes it to Gotham City. 70 yrs pace and Terry McGinnins find the gem in the batcave. what happens next? you'll have to read the chapers to find out. 


	2. The Ghost

Hello readers, i hope u enjoy this chapter. read and review plz - geckogrl2

* * *

"_Is she alright?"_ I asked myself. The girl I had just saved had gone limp as I held her up, floating over the wrecked stairs. I moved my free hand and laid it on her neck, checking for a pulse. It was still there so I figured that she had just fainted from shock. I mean, you don't get saved by a ghost everyday, or even see one for that matter.

"_I wonder what her story is," _I floated upward and phased through the ceiling, back into my room. Setting her on the unused bed, I began to think.

Most of the people who come here are either trying to buy/sell the house or are trying to show off to their 'friends' by setting foot inside of a haunted house. Of course, they all run away screaming that the house really was haunted. Well duh, why else do they think that my house hasn't been sold yet? The boogyman? I allowed myself to smile, the only thing I had to do to send them running, was either glare at them (they could always feel my glare.) or whisper in their ear.

I have to admit, it is _very_ funny to see how scared they can get, but after awhile people stopped coming to my home. Humpf, they wouldn't even get on this side of the road anymore. The rumors that the 'survivors' spread semed to be very convincing.

But it does get lonley. I don't know haw many times I whished that Sam or Tucker were still around, They didn't have any ghosts, I checked the entire Ghost Zone just in case.

(Back to the girl) I'm glad that she didn't to into the lab though. No living person has gone down there; if I don't invite them there, they won't go there. The other ghosts would take advantage of that, by overshadowing them.

This girl seems different from the other dare devil teens who have come here. When I saw her at the front door her facial expression it looked like one of determination, like she wanted to prove something. In some ways it kind of reminded me of the way Sam would get when she was trying to prove to Tucker that he didn't need meat. I don't know why, she just did.

She also reacted different than others. She didn't leave when she seemed to notice my stare. Even when I closed the door behind her, she didn't imidiatly start screaming and pounding on the door. Also, when her flashlight went out, she didn't go into hystarics, she just seemed to take it in stride; or maybe she just has very good self control.

I wonder why she bolted like that. I know that people in general don't see ghosts everyday, but still, she seemed to be okay with the dark. She might not have run if I hadn't been floating a foot off the ground or if my hand wasn't light with ecto-energy. Maybe it was the rumers of what a ghost would do if they found a living person alone.

_'Well, I hope she'll be okay.'_ I'm quiet sure that she only fainted from shock. Hmmm...maybe I shouldn't be floating when she wakes up. Or maybe I shouldn't even be in the room at all...

I had to laugh at myself. T've been around for more than eighty years and I'm still as indesicive as I was before I died. I think that time stopped for me, mentally and physically I'm still fourteen years old, but if you wanted to get tycnical I quess that I'm over eighty yeas old. Hey! I'm living out Peter Pan,

Something else that is bothering me. I'm sure that I saw a blue whisp come out of her mouth before I materialized. Does she have a ghost sense like me? I know for a fact that she is not a ghost or even a half-ghost for that matter. Maybe she is one of those 'detectors' some ghost told me about. He said that I was one brfore I died. From what he told me a detector is a human who can sense a ghost's presence and they can't be overshadowed. If she is a detector, then I migh thave to keep an eye on her; a certain group of ghosts are liek bent on eliminating the detectors.

"Uh..." I heard a groan coming from the bed. The girl was stirring. I think she is going ot wake up. I walked over to the side of the bed; remembering to have my feet on the floor.

I looked at her face, trying to see if there was any sigh of her waking up. She was still now, I wonder if she was dreaming. Right when I was about to walk away her eyes flew open.

And curious green met scared purple.

* * *

Thanx 4 reading i hope u enjoyed it. sry it is short but im trying to work on my other fanfic, the Phantom's Gem. plz review

- geckogrl2


	3. My name?

_Hello readers, sry if it is short but here it is. Read and review.

* * *

_

Chapter 3

She was cold. The darkness kept trying to draw her mind closer, whispering seductive promises of painless oblivion. Taylor knew that all she wanted was to go to sleep, to slip into the oblivion that comes with unconciousness, but some part of her mind _really_ wanted her to be awake.

It was a wierd feeling having two different parts of her mind struggle for dominence. One side wanted the oblivion, and the other wanted her to be awake. Apparently, the side that wanted her awake was the stronger of the two, for she felt herself being drawn back into her body.

The first thing that she noticed was that her head hurt, probably punishment for wanting to be unconscious. Also, she was _cold._ She stirred and a groan escaped her throat.

'_What happened?' _She thought, _'I remember going into the Fenton's house...going up the stairs...then...'_ With a jolt everything rushed back to her; the blue whisp coming out of her mouth, the feeling of being watched, seeing the ghost, the stairs collapsing, and geting saved by the same ghost. The thought of that ghost threw Taylor fully into conciousness, and her eyes snapped open.

Only to meet the neon green eyes of the ghost she saw earlier.

_'The ghost!'_ Taylor's mind scrambled for purchase, for somthing rational to do. Finally it settled with a scream.

The scream flew out of her mouth and she shot straight up into a sitting position. If the ghost didn't have the good reflexes that came out of fighting ghosts, they would have collided. His sudden backward movement caused him to loose his balance, landing on the floor with a dignified thump.

"Ow..." The ghost was now sitting on the floor with his right hand ruing the back of his head. The expression on his face was kind of sheep-ish, with a slight bit of pain from hitting his head on th floor.

"W-who are you?" Taylor asked with a shakily, after finding her voice. Still, she did find it a little bit funny that she had surprised a ghost. She pulled her legs up to her chest and her hands were placed on either side of her. That way, if the ghost made any sudden movements she could escape with a better chance than if she was just sitting.

The ghost was now looking at her with curious green eyes.

"Are you going to scream if I tell my name?" He looked like he was about to crack up laughing any second now.

_'Is he laughing at me?'_

"I can't make any promises..." She said instead.

The ghost smiled as he picked himself up off the floor. Taylor's brow furrowed, since he was a ghost why wasn't he floating?

Before she could stop herself, she said it out loud. Once the words were out of her mouth she had to resist the urge to smack herself in the forehead.

His facial expression turned into one of amused confusion. His demenor was relaxed and he tilted his head slightly to one side.

"I was afraid that you would scream again, or would try and use the, now nonexisting, stairs." His echoy voice sounded lightly conserned.

"Oh," Taylor mumbled. _'Well, at least he hasn't attacked me yet. Maybe I'll get out of here alive.'_

She looked at her surrounding, trying to see if there was anothr way out. The walls were covered in posters and a computer sat in one corner. Glansing across the dimly light room she spotted her backpack sitting in front of a small bookshelf. Taylor was currently sitting on a twin size bed with a blue comforter. She almost immediatly recognized the room. _'I'm in Danny's Room.'_

The ghost was sitll looking at her. He was hoping for a conversation, and she seemed to be in better control of her emotions now, and a little less likely to jump at the smallest sound.

"So, who are you?" Taylor asked. She turned her attention back to the ghost who was standing a few feet away. Now that her mind wasn't fogged with fear, she could see what the ghost looked like. His age apeared to be about 14 or 15, he was wearing a black hazmat suit with silver boots, collar, gloves, and a wierd logo on his chest that seemed to be a P inside of a D. His pale skin didn't seem as pale or colorless as other ghosts. Messy white hair hanged over his glowing, neon, green eyes. He didn't look evil, like the way other people depicted ghosts.

The said ghost seemed to be undesicive about teling her somthing. His hand was now rubbing the back of his neck and his eyes looked everywhere but Taylor.

_'For a ghost, he does seem rather human.'_

He seemed to have come to a descision, his hand fell back to his side and Taylor found herself the focus of his piercing green eyes.

Five simple words would forever change the lives of these two people.

"My name is Danny Fenton."

'_Should I tell her who I am? If I do how will she react?'_ I thought indesicivly. I don't want to scare her again. She is the first person who actually talked to me without studdering in fear. It's not like I'm going to attack the people I protect.

I see her looking at me expectantly as I'm trying to make up my mind. Now that I look, she has the same eyes as Sam. I want a friend, and I don't want to lose the only chance I get. Yet if I dont tell her then she can't break my hope, right? But if I do tell her...what will happen?

My hand fell back to my side as I made descission. I'll tell her my name and hope that she won't run. Hoping is all I can do.

I looked directly into her purple eyes and said the five simple words that held my hope and spirit in the balance...

"My name is Danny Fenton."

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

What will happen next? Wait for the next chapter and find out. Plz read and review!


	4. Friends and Trust

**_Ha! I finally got this typed up! I'm really sry for the prolonged wait, life caught up. Well i hope you like this new chapter! Plz read and review! -Geckogrl 2_**

* * *

'Danny! Could this be the Danny Fenton!' Taylor starred open-mouthed at the green-eyed ghost, Danny. If her jaw wasn't attached to her face it would have hit the floor. 

Danny's, who after he told her his name looked nervous, mouth twitched and grew into a smile. He suddenly started to crack up laughing, and like the Marry Poppins movie, floated higher and higher into the air until he hit the cieling with a graceful, ummpf.

Taylor's shock soon gave way to indignation. Why was he laughing?

"And what is do funny!" Taylor fumed. Danny barky paused in his laughing fit to point a shaky finger at her and say,

"You should have seen your face!" Falling into another fit of laughter. Taylor really wished that he would just fall and hit his head on the ground. She foucused on the image and something buzzed in her brain.

"Hey!" Danny yelped as he seemed to have temporarliy tost control of his flight; and to Taylor's dissapointment he cought himself a few feet before hitting the ground.

She barly cought the few words that he mumbled under his breath.

"She _must_ be a Detector."

_'What in the world is a Detector!'_ Taylor was sitting indiaan style on the bed and hoping that she wouldn't do anything stupid.

"So...your Danny Fenton?" She thought out loud.

He nodded his head, "Yah..."

"Oh..." Taylor's mind, which was still trying to grasp that a ghost had saved her, actually accepted that this ghost was the fabled Danny Fenton. Why else would a ghost live here in an old ghost hunter's house and why would one save a human?

Still, she didn't think that this ghost meant her any harm. Figiting under his curious gaze, she was still alittle scared of any ghost, even if he had saved her, she had the feeling that he was more powerful than his teenaged appearence showed.

Danny noticed that she was becoming to looke uncomfortable, and although he really wanted to talk to her he also didn't want to drive her away. So, he decided to take a chance and see if she would come back.

"You know...it is pretty late. You should probably be heading home." Danny said, just a small amount of his remorse leaking through. Taylor was thankful that the ghost wasn't kiddnaping her. Even if she was beginnig to enjoy his company.

"Yah... I probably should. My gardian might be getting worried." She slowly got off the bed and went over to get her backpack. Rummaging inside, she saw that everything was accounted for. Including her still unworking flashlite. She turned back around and faced Danny. He was standing patiently by teh door, running a gloved hand through his messy white hair. The expression on his face seemed to be sad.

"Oh yah," Taylor almost smaked herself in the forehead. "My name's Taylor." Walking up to Danny she stuck her hand out. Cautiously, as if he was afraid that ahe would dissapear, he reached out. He lightly grasped her hand and shook it gently,

Taylor almost gassped at how cold hois hand was, but the longer she held it the more she beganto feel warmth seep into it. She marveld at the underlying strength, she was right he was stronger than he looked. He released her hand and a smile grew on his face

"Thank you." He whispered. Taylor returned his smile, it seemed as if she had done the right thing. She actually enjoyed the ghost's company, even if he had scared her at first. She didn't want him to dissapear, like everyone else in her life. First her parents, then her so called friends; maybe she could help this trapped spirit.

She was brought out of her thoughts when a gloved hand was waved back and forth in front of her face. Looking at the owner of the hand, she saw an amused and slightly nervous expression on Danny's face.

"You okay?" He asked in that echoey voice. "You kind of spaced out there for a second." His hand dropped back to his side as he awaited Taylor's answer.

"Yah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

Danny smiled and turned back to the door. He opened it and led Taylor into the hallway.

"Okay..." Taylor began. "If the stairs are totaled..." She paused as the recent memory of her expirence escaped death assalited her, "and since I can't fly. How am I supposed to get downstairs?"

Danny had reached the place where the stairs should have been, and stopped. He turned to face Taylor, still seeming nervous, but alittle bit more comfortable now.

"Maybe _you_ can't fly...but_ I_ can." He seemed to be trying to smother another laugh, and his nervousness dissapeared.

"And how does that help _me?_" Taylor smarted.

Danny held out his hand and his nervousness returned. "I'll help you get downstairs."

He noticed Taylor's hesitance and his hand fell back to his side. His face fell and that small flame of hope flickered drastically.

Quickly, she reached for his hand. It wasn;t as cold as before, but it was still the temperature of snow. Yet this time, she didn;t take her hand away; for a reason unknown to her, she wanted Danny's trust.

Once again she asked, " So, how do _we_ get down?"

Danny's smile returned when her heard the'we' part. Maybe he wouldn't have to be so alone anymore. He gently tightend the hold on Taylor's hand, and gave a small smile.

"We fly." Slowly, he began to float upwards, never once loosening his grip on Taylor's hand. She felt a cold feeling run quickly up he spine, like she had just dived into a pool full of cold water. She felt weightless.

Danny was glowing a soft whitish color. Glancing at the hand he held, she noticed that the glow was also surounding her hand. But not just her hand, it surrounded her entire body!

Taylor began to hypervenalate. Her lungs weren't wanting to do what they were supossed to do. On an inpulse, she looked down.

She was floating about three feet off the ground.

Her eyes widened and she really couldn't breath now. Everything was closeing in on her...so crowded...

"Taylor?" Danny's voice barly reached her ears. "Taylor, you okay?" He noticed that Taylor was hyperventalating; carefully, so that he wouldn't hurt her, he sent a jolt of electric ectoplasm into the hand he held.

"Taylor," He said gently. Her frightend purple eyes snapped onto Danny. "It's okay Taylor. I won't let you fall." She calmed down slightly but she still wasn't breathing normally, or even semi-normally. "If it helps, you can close your eyes."

Completely agreeing with him, she immediatly scrunched her eyes closed shut.

Instantly her stomach dropped to her feet, and upon instinct her eyes flew open. Danny was still holding her hand reasuringly, and they were still surrounded in that white glow. The only difference in the scene was that their surroundings had changed. They were no longer in the upstairs halllway, now they were floating in the living roon about five feet from the door.

Danny gently set her down on the floor, landing softly next to her and looking at her face with nervouse green eyes.

"You okay?"

Taylor took a deep, colected, breath, and held onto Danny's hand like a lifeline.

"I-I think s-so." Darn studdering. "You c-could have warned me."

Danny's nervousness faded back into amusement. "I saw how you reacted to simply floating off the ground and figured not to prolong torture." He paused with an expression that showed laghter and alittle bit of sheepishness. "Sorry if I scared you.-"

"You didn't scare me!" Taylor objected, just allitle bit to fast. "You just startled me." She corrected.

Taylor released his hand and moved hers and put it on the door knob. She paused, would she be welcomed back? She looked back at Danny. He just looked so lonly standing there, his gaze centered on the floor. His eyes slowly raised back to look at Taylor. She saw the longing and lonliness that was lingering his his neon green eyes.

That finally helped her to make a descison.

"Am I...welcome to come back?"

At first he looked stunned that she had asked that, but the shock was immeadiatly replaced with hope. Taylor didn't think that a ghost could be capablr of that kind of emotion.

"Yes, you're welcome here." He reached out a gloved hand towards Taylor. "Friends?" He asked.

Without hesitaion, Taylor removed her hand from the door and grasped the offered hand.

"Friends." She comfirmed.

Quietly she realesred his hand and opened the door. She looked over her shoulder and waved with her free hand. Who would have thought that this girl would become friends with one of the most powerful ghosts in the world? Certainly not her, but the friendship between the ghost and a human Detector would change the world.

"See ya later."

_**

* * *

Well there is the chapter. Tell me should I just end it here and write a sequal? I'l probably write one more chapter with Danny's p.o.v. like i did with the other chapters. let me know!**_

_**Once again I am sry about the long wait. I have haad volleyball games alot latly and just no time to write the chapter. Plz forgive**_

_**The fallowing note is for those who read my other story, "The Phantom's Gem. " IT will probably still be awhile for it to be updated. I have reginals next week so i won't have much spare time. and I'm suffering from writer bordom. I beginning to get bored with my own story.. sry. **_

_**Well that's all hope to here from you in a review! Questions and comments. sry 'bout the mis spels!**_


	5. Impossibility

_**Hello readers, I am very sorry for the long wait. I know the chapter is short, but I'm at my creativeness's end so i'll post this and start working on the next chapter. Well, I hope ypu enjoy this chapter. Read and Review. Plz review, reviews are my motivation.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'.**_

* * *

_Danny's P.O.V._

* * *

I float there, thinking about what just happened. Barly able to believe it; a human didn't run away. Well, she did at first but that's not the point. And on top of that, she became my friend. I thought that everyone was too scared to even come here anymore. 

_'Well, at least things won't be so boring for awhile.'_ I watch Taylor dissapear arournd a corner.

One more thing that makes this even more interesting is that she is a Detector. A Detector is a human who can sense ghosts, with a ghost sense like the one I have. The color of mist varies among people. Detectors are also one of the only things that can effectivly destroy a ghost. They can absorb a ghost's energy and use that power for a limited amount of time depending on how strong the ghost is, effectivly draining the ghost and gaining the power to destroy it.

Another helpful thing is that they can't be overshadowed. But if the ghost is willing then the ghost and the Detector can merge, letting the human gain use of the ghost's power/abilities like when they absorb but causing no harm to the ghost being merged with. The ghost can take control at times and help with the battle, and this merging is also temporary. The ghost can lay dormat, causing no outward changes, and simply lay there inside of the Detector's body. And the two can remain different entities.

Another ability that only a few rare cases have, is the ability to manipulate ectoplasmic energy, and since that is pretty much what a ghost is made out of, they have a telekinetic effect on the ghost. Making the ghost fall, fly, crash into walls, stuff like that.

Of course, ghosts in general don't like the fact that certain humans can destroy them, so if any ghost came across a Detector, especially an inexperanced one, they would try and kill him.

I knew this from experience. See, when I was alive I had Detector blood in me. Of course,my ablities were only beginning to form before I died, but I heard about them from my parents and the few ranting ghosts that my parents had managed to catch.

Something else I had learned was that Detectors couldn't become ghosts. Well, look how true that turned out to be. I'm an imposiblity, an abomination, a Detector that became a ghost; not wanted in the ghost zone and not wanted among the living. I guess that Since my Detector ablilities were manifesting while during the time of my death was what allowed me to become a ghost, but know that I think about I don't think that was why.

I died when I turned the Ghost Portal on and like I stated earlier Detectors can absorb ectoplasmic energy, and the Ghost Portal gives off alot of energy I guess that I absorbed enough to kill me and turn me into a ghost. Go figure.

Well, needless to say, I am the first Detector to become a ghost and that caused a big mess in the Ghost Zone, which is why I'm staying(haunting) at my old house.

I think that Taylor is a Detector. I'm sure that I saw a ghost sense come out of her mouth and I don't think that I fell on my own. And if she is a Detector, then I'm sure that some ghost will come along and try to kill or mortally wound her. I'll have to keep an eye on the protal for awhile.

_'I wonder if she'll come back.'_ I thought to myself. It would be nice to finaly have someone to talk to. Well tomorrow is Saturday so she might come back. I'll just have to wait.

_'I hate waiting, maybe I should scare some trouble makers to pass the time. I detest bullying.'_ Well first I need to check the portal.

I phased through the floor, making my way towards the lab, thinking all the while about the turn my afterlife has made.

* * *

_**Well there you have it. The latest chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Plz leave a review**_


	6. Two Little Grimlins

_**I have revised this chapter, adding a few things. I'm sorry that I havent updated yet, but i have an extreme case of writers block. Sorry.**_

**_I dont know if revised chapters show up on the alert list sry._**

_**

* * *

Revised chapter 6**_

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the parted curtains, waking up the room's only occupant. Taylor shifted as her mind drew from the comforting hold of sleep. She turned away from the light and pulled the covers her head. 

_'Peace and Quiet.'_

_Crash!! Clank!!_

Taylor shot out of bed. Her feet got tangled in the covers and she fell to the floor with a thud.

"Owww..." Taylor moaned. Her heart slowly calmed._ 'I bet I know who made that noise,'_ she grumbled.

Glancing up at her bedside bookshelf, she looked at her alarm clock...Only to find it not there.

_'Where is my alarm clock?!'_ She looked around, and slowing her frantic heart, she faded into an angrier mood.

'_I know that I had it right here when I went to bed last night. So where did it go?'_

She got out of bed with an annoyed sigh and searched around the bottom of her bookshelf, trying to see if it had fallen off or something. Well, it wasn't around the sides, nor was it in between the bookshelf and the wall.

'_Where is it?!'_

She crawled over to her bed and looked underneath it. Upon seeing nothing but shoes, boxes, and blankets, she got back up and searched her entire room.

'_Chair…book…backpack…shoe…retainer, so that's where it was.'_ She picked up the item, pocketed it, and continued her search.

'_Belt…hairbrush…pencil…notebook…volleyball…sock…'_

"Uggh, Its just not here!" She whispered angrily. Sitting on her bed with a thud, she put her hands on her temples and tried to massage away the headache that was beginning to surface.

'_Let's see, Hanna couldn't have taken it, she's not home right now; Charlie should still be asleep so he's out of the picture; Caretaker wouldn't have done it, he's too nice; so who did it?'_

She was just about to give up when she saw something out of the corner of her eye; a bright read object. She let her hands fall to her lap and face the out of place object. It took her less than a second to realize that the object wasn't hers; hey, her room may be messy but she did know what didn't belong there.

Upon closer inspection, she saw that it was a red bandana with silver designs that dimly resembled a dragon. A satisfied smirk grew on her face; she knew who the bandana belonged to, and if it was in here then it probably meant that he had been here recently when she wasn't home.

'_And if one of them did it, I'm sure that the other one was in on it as well. Hmm… I wonder where if I'll have to hunt them down or I could lure them into a trap. Choices, choices.'_

Quickened footsteps approached her open door. _'Well what do you know; it seems that they are going to come to me.'_ Taylor quietly got to her feet, preparing to pounce on the two little gremlins that were approaching her door. She inched a little bit closer, making no sound at all. The footsteps were close now, so close...

_'Wait for it...don't jump the gun...wait...wait...'_ She repeated over and over in her head. Two small shadows fell across her door and the footsteps reached their crescendo...

_'Now!!'_ Taylor sprang forward with a battle cry, catching the two kids by surprise. The two boys, each of them being nine years old, reacted quickly and spun on their heels, racing the other way.

"Get Back Here!" Taylor roared. A black alarm clock was clutched in one of the boy's hand as he took off down the hallway.

**"Caesar! Tommy!** Give me back my clock. **NOW!!"** Squeaks of pain were heard as Taylor soon caught up with them. Yelling all the while about how many times she told them to stay out of her room.

A few minutes and two goose eggs later, Taylor was standing triumphantly over two boys with her alarm clock in her possession once again. The boys were on the floor nursing their bruised heads, and shooting Taylor a mixed look of pain and dislike.

"Hopefully I won't have to tell you again not to take my stuff. Now go on, and try to stay out of trouble." She shooed to two boys out of the room and then she herself went into the kitchen to get her breakfast.

'_What a wonderful start to my day.'_

_

* * *

_

...time skip...

* * *

'Well, I'm glad that's over with.' Taylor thought as she finished her breakfast. Her alarm clock was currently sitting back on her dresser and the two boys from earlier, Tommy and Ceasar, were nursing their brused foreheads. She glared at them, the look in her eyes clearly stating that they were lucky Ms. Lockeg had shown up when she did. (Ms. Lockeg is the care taker of their orphanage.) 

Taylor quickly put away her empty bowl and spoon, and headed up the stairs toward her bedroom. She wanted to find some peace and quiet so that she could think about what happened last night.

She put a 'do not disturb' sign on her door and locked it. Now nobody would disturb her unless they had a death wish. Even though she was normally a calm person, she still had one extreme temper when messed with.

She sat down on her bed, leaned back on the pillows, and let her mind wander back to what had happened last night.

_'Let's see...I went into the old Fenton's house...demolished a stair case...got saved by a ghost that shouldn't exist...became friends with said ghost...and pretty much said that I would come back. Man, what did I get myself into?' _

But the ghost seemed to be just so lonely...maybe that was why she said what she said. She was sure that ghosts didn't care for the living and she had heard that they wanted humans dead. So why did this one save her?

_'I guess I'll never know unless I ask him.'_

The ghost, no, Danny, seemed so happy to know that Taylor was coming back. So maybe, he was different. Maybe ghosts are more like humans than people think. Some of them just want to rest in peace.

Ghost professionals say that a person becomes a ghost because of a need to get something acomplished, to finish something that they couldn't get done while they were alive.

_'I wonder why Danny became a ghost.'_ Taylor thought. _'I can't ask him that, he might get mad at me.'_

_'But...what didn't he get acomplished that made him need to stay in this world?'_ Taylor's thoughts began to circle themselves like a dog chasing its tail. Until the red light of her clock caught her attention.

'1:00' Well maybe I can visit him. If he _is_ stuck on this plane, then I want to be able to have helped him.'

Taylor had always wanted to have helped some one. Maybe this was her chance. _'Besides if I let this slide then I would always be wondering what would have happened if I had the courage to do it.'_

Her mind made up, she retrieved her backpack, laoded up a few things, and headed towards the Fenton's house. Wondering the entire time, what she had goten herself into.

* * *

_**Well, there is the revised verision. I hope that you liked it.**_

**_I'm _really_ sorry that I havent updated in so long, but I have an extreme case of writers block. I need an idea,_ **plz_ **let me know id you have any idea of what i should do next. The next chapter will be when Taylor and Danny meet again, what should I have them talk about. Plz let me know!

* * *

Another note: for those of you who have read my other stoyr, the Phantom's Gem, I am in need of assistance. I am having trouble writing a fight scene, so if you would like to help let me know. Thanx.**_


End file.
